


Crimson Terror

by pirotess



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Street Fighter Alpha 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: The smiling assassin.





	Crimson Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenris30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday! ♥


End file.
